1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers adapted to receive a cleaning solution and articles to be cleaned by soaking in the solution during periods when the articles are not being used.
2 Description of Related Art
As is well known to persons who regularly cook on an outdoor barbecue, one of the greatest deterrents to the use of such a barbecue is produced by the effort necessary for insuring that the grill or rack of the device is sufficiently clean and free of debris to insure a sanitary cooking environment. When the rack or grill of the barbecue is subjected to direct heat from burning charcoal or wood, together with the grease from various meats, the metallic surface becomes charred and coated with thick layers of grime which are difficult if not impossible to remove. If the grill or rack is to be maintained in a spotless condition, it is necessary to remove it after every use and scrub it clean. Due to this undesirable chore, a need has arisen for some device which will facilitate the cleaning of racks or grills of outdoor barbecues in order to enhance the pleasure associated with cooking out of doors.
It is generally known to provide containers having cleaning fluid disposed therein for soaking an article clean. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,551, issued July 15, 1975 to Stohlman, discloses a container for use of cleaning jewelry. Inserted in the container is a basket adapted to contain the jewelry to be cleaned. The basket has side walls and a perforated bottom and is adapted to be lowered in or held over cleaning fluid disposed within the container.